No phone, No life
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Shiro drops his phone into the toilet...maybe he should've listened to Kuroh? Fluffy/humorous one-shot attempt! 『 BEING REDONE! 』
**A/N:** _ **I typed this and totally forgot to upload it on here since I uploaded it onto Fictionpad...**_

 _ **Grammatical errors?: NO, BECAUSE I'M PERFECT (yes there will be errors because the grammar rules are fake durrrr).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I OWN [K]-Project (Knight Project). C':**_

* * *

'' _How am I_ _ **NOT**_ _supposed to run away from home?"_

― _Pokemon Go, Facebook._

* * *

 **XXX**

Shiro groaned at the thought of actually getting up and moving over to the bathroom. He had to take a piss. _Badly_ _ **.**_ He had chose to be lazy today and didn't want to do any work since everything required too much energy. Pouting, he walked from his and Kuroh's room, mumbling about how he didn't want to get up. He had held it in for over an hour and couldn't take it any longer. Phone in hand, Shiro opened the door and walked lazily over to the toilet. He knew Kuroh was making lunch while Neko watched him on a nearby counter. The small cat had been in awe. She even made attempts at trying to take a piece of food from the pan when she thought Kuroh wasn't looking. The whitette was about to unzip his pants when the phone in his hand slipped through his fingers. A gasp happened to be caught in the back of Shiro's throat, causing him to flip the fuck out. He didn't want to believe he had just dropped his phone. In the bathroom while trying to take a piss.

Guess what. His phone landed in the toilet. The only word that came out of Shiro's mouth was a swear. It shocked him because he rarely swore. He was usually quiet and calm and able to get out of situations by lying to people. If he had to, that is. The small male sweat-dropped, wondering what the fuck to do now that his phone had decided to take a dip in the toilet. It took him a while to process what had just happened and when he sprung into action he let out a loud groan before shouting out: ''SIRI, I DROPPED YOU IN THE TOILET! WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

Kuroh who was currently trying to get Neko away from their food since she had her own food that she could eat. The Japanese male only smirked and continued on with finishing up the 'family's' lunch.

Three.

Two.

One.

A sobbing Shiro ran from the bathroom after getting no response from his phone. His hair stuck up in odd places and the sweats he wore were a bit too large on him; they showed off his feminine hips. And to match, he wore a large white shirt that said: ''Straight outta Kanto'' ( **A/N: Yes, Kanto for all I know, is the first region in Pokemon** ) in bold white letters. Silver eyes swam, filled to the brim with tears, he looked up to meet Kuroh's icy blue ones. The look on his face was priceless. Kuroh _did_ tell him not to bring his phone into the bathroom with him, fearing that it'd soon fall in―which it actually did. The Asian male silently smirked to himself and made attempts to avoid the other's gaze.

''I told you not to take it with you in there,'' Kuroh chided, earning a groan from the younger male who slowly fell to the floor like he had no reason to live anymore.

The whitette planted his face into the floor, still sobbing―loudly now. He rolled onto his back and ran his fingers through his messy white hair. ''Don't turn the tables.''

''Idiot,'' the Asian muttered under his breath.

Shiro shot up, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroh. ''I heard that! I'm not deaf.''

''Apparently you are. You didn't listen when I told you not to take the damn phone in there with you,'' he huffed. Kuroh crossed his arms over his chest while staring down at the 'younger' male whose pout only deepened.

''Worst. Wife. Ever.''

''What was that―you have a death wish?" A sword was pointed at the whitette.

''Yes. And it's _huge_!'' He threw his hands up into the air and brought himself into a sitting position.

''We both know who bottoms,'' there was an evil glint in the samurai's eyes; Shiro swallowed thickly.

''I-I do not bottom!'' A dark blush spread across his face, ''can we not talk about this right now? I just want my phone…''

''You brought the subject up, now you get to deal with it,'' the older male's blue eyes flashed. He removed the cat, who was now sleeping, from the counter and over to the bed the two had bought specifically for the cat. She would rarely sleep in it because she somehow―almost always―ended up sleeping with _Shiro_. He removed the apron he was wearing, grabbed one of Shiro's wrists, and dragged him to their room, grinning while Shiro sobbed louder.

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **Kuroh totally loves Shiro. C':**_


End file.
